Captain Freddy
by Little Buzzmo
Summary: Mike dies a horrible death, the end. Or is it? What will he do when he suddenly finds himself waking up from the nightmare but not as himself but as someone entirely new. Was it all really a nightmare or is he stuck in some kind of twisted purgatory. Either way he will set out to find answers. Pirates, animatronics and more.
1. The last Night Alive

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my very first story ever I hope you all enjoy. I may edit this chapter in the future.**

Chapter 1 - The last night alive

It was Friday evening and Mike Schmidt's was on his way to his fifth night at his shiny new job as a night time security guard at a deceptively friendly pizza place called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'. It looked ordinary enough to the outsider but to the insider it was a whole different world. The four animatronics which entertained the children during the day entertained an entirely new audience at night or should it be 'hunt'. This is the dark secret.

What had appeared to him as a feeble prank, you know: calling up the new guy pretend like the animatronics were coming alive and trying to give him a scare but this quickly took a frightful turn. Those animatronics did come to life for real and did come after him, to kill him. Free roaming mode what a joke he thought.

How did all this come about? Well when you're desperate for work and money you will work anywhere even a creepy kiddies place for next to no pay. But would he risk is life for small change? How are these things coming to life at night? How do they know to come after him?

It was questions like this which oddly lured him back every night to this dark place for answers or perhaps it was something more. He had freaked out on the first night but was strangely he kept coming back again and again.

This little game of 'cat and Mike' had him curious as well as making what would have been a boring night into a thrill. Mike paused for a moment while he walked, was he going crazy? Did he enjoy risking his life? It was almost like playing a high stakes 'game' of some sorts. One he felt the need to win at all cost but something was indeed off. Why did he want to win this 'game' so badly?

Why didn't he just quit? Why didn't he just go out and tell everyone what was going on in this wrenched place? He wanted to know why these things were going after him.

Who was responsible for this? Mike had tried to get answers form anywhere and everywhere his boss, the internet other employees with no result.

The only one who've had been any help to him was someone who Mike had referred to as the 'phone guy'. This was due to the phone messages he left him before hand to listen to the prior nights and it was because of these recorded warnings which without he may not be alive today. The 'phone guy' with whom he only spoke with the week before when he was interview and shown around was now dead as evident by the recordings he had left him. Mike still felt guilty for not remembering his name but from what Mike understood he had been there for a number of years and had a lot of experience and knowledge about both the animatronics and the company. However judging from the recordings he couldn't have be responsible for these deadly machines. But then who?

This animatronics had no one controlling them and they moved around freely at night. Their moves were all coordinated too meaning that there had to be some intelligent behind it. They even communicated with one another on rare occasions but he could never make it out what they said. It had to have been super natural.

Maybe the animatronics had some kind twisted satisfaction hunting killing someone or maybe he felt the same form besting his predators. Still a supernatural force was drawing him back. He had had nightmares every night about that damn pizzeria since he started caused a lack of sleep especially in the last two day. Still he wanted to go back to that death trap was he losing his mind?

Sometimes his mind played trikes on him. He would see things, things would change, he was never sure whether he could trust his eyes and ears. He felt like he was under some kind of Freddy pizza spell which made this place a near obsession to him.

Mike walked slowly to the pizzeria still spinning theories over the mysteries of the place. To save his mental strength he settled on the idea that the place had to be haunted by the ghosts of people who died of a bad pizza or something.

Normally Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria closed at 9pm followed by an hour or two of cleaning and setting up for the next day so all employees were well clear of the place before Mikes 12 to 6 shift.

The time was 11.55 Mike strolled to the doors locking them behind him and glanced over to the animatronics suspiciously.

"I hope you brought you're A game because you won't be catching me tonight, you sorry excuse for tin can animals" Mike said with confidence brimming.

As he walked past he could almost hear a grumble of irritation but he ignored it and confidently marched to his little office and with a yawned and a small stretch he readied himself for the night ahead.

The clock struck 12 as he sat down in his chair an immediately a heavy feeling crossed over him, he nearly jumped out of the seat as with a loud "kla-doof" the lights went out as the entire building went into power saving mode. It was almost Like his daytime spell had been broken and he was now back to his old self. All the confidence he had was gone in an instance and that familiar sense of danger jumped on him. Everything he did during each day saved for the previous nights blurred out of his memory almost as if they had never happened and each night directly lead into the next.

His heart and mind raced alike as the phone rang and nothing but frightful static filled dark mumbling could be heard. Mike grabbed both his ears in an attempt to shield himself from the nightmare fuel pouring out of the answering machine.

On the stage the purple rabbit animatronic called Bonnie began to grit its teeth

"I'll show you a tin can you stupid meatbag."

"Are we finally going to catch him this time Freddy" Said the yellow one known as Chica as she turned to the bear. Freddy the robotic bear didn't move but only a creepy smile. She matched his smile and jumped off the sage and towards the right hand corridor.

"I'll keep him on his toes before I break them off…one…at…a…time" said Bonnie darkly as he started as he hopped towards the left hand corridor.

"Maybe tonight, will be our lucky night" Freddy smiled

The night progressed and multiple attempts were made to reach the little security office but Mike always managed to close the doors just in time thanks to his heightened alertness. A few hours had gone by and the weight of his lack of sleep was beginning take its toll on him. He franticly checked cameras and hallway lights going back and forth while also trying to conserve as much power as possible.

He checked the time and saw that it was 3am and seeing that his power was at 52% he sighed in a silent triumph bolstering his nerves as he noted he had enough power to last him the rest of the night without the risk of running out of power but only if he kept his focus.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap! A set of loud metallic steps could be heard. Mike blinked and went wide eyed as he instinctively pulled up the cameras suddenly realising he had neglected to check on Foxy the pirate fox. It must have saw his opportunity and made a ran for it.

Mike saw him run on the camera and jumped to close the door but it was too late foxy burst in with a horrible screeching scream causing Mike to fall backwards out of his chair away from the door going wide eye as the murderous fox jumped at him.

In that moment of sheer terror Mike did the only logical thing he could do. He got the hell out of there throwing himself out of the opposite door and sprinted down the left hand corridor into the darkness. He saw Chica emerge with but reflexively dodged it as he flew into the main hall.

Since he couldn't see where he ran he immediately tripped over a lone chair and went tumbling into the middle of the room crashing into a heap of chairs and tables flat on his face. He lifted his head in pain coming face to face with Freddy's pin prick white dotted eyes followed by a gruesome scream.

Mike screamed but before he could move Freddy seized him by the throat and pulled him out of the tangled mess smiling eagerly at him as the other three animatronics surrounded him.

"gotcha"

They dragged him kicking and screaming to the back room. Violently placing him on the table Mike could hear them whisper among themselves but couldn't understand.

He tried jumping off the table but he was held in place as he breathed franticly screaming and waving his head around trying to find a way to escape. What he saw though only increase his panic.

It was these same old back room were the spare parts for the animatronics were kept which he recognised from his camera but what he saw was made him scream even harder. He saw other animatronics there which he was sure wasn't supposed to be there. They stood around him like ghosts all having pitch black eyes with tiny white dots all focused on him. Also a strange puppet unmoving siting at the back but staring right at him.

"What is this?! What the hell is this?! Let me go you psycho robots!" Shouting at the top of his lungs was the only think Mike could do in the confusing and horror filled moment.

"Finally the ritual will be complete" one said

Things began to flicker in front of his eyes adding to the horror as the circle around him began to tighten. This followed a disturbing scene as they proceeded to stuff him into a dog animatronic suit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!" SNAP-CRACK!

…

Mike's head jerks awake and he feebly flailed his arms finding only salty water and sand. Looking around he saw lots of sand and lots of water with pieces of wood scattered all over. Was he on a beach!? He dizzily looked at his hands in shock. Something wasn't right he noticed a pain on his head and grabbed his head to investigate finding only blood flowing. His hand went to the front of his face gain it didn't feel right. "What the hell's going on!?" said Mike as he attempted to stand but fell back onto the sand and loss conciseness.


	2. The Salty Hound

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. This chapter was originally intended to have a lot more in it but I had to push it into the next chapter. Therefore think of this chapter as setting the stage for things to come. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 2 - The Salty Hound

A cool breeze brushed Mike's face as his eyes opened to meet a bright blue cloudless sky. It felt tranquil lying there looking up at the sky while listening to the sound of waves gently flow back and forth. But this was only for a fleeting moment as a sickly feeling built up inside him. Images flashed rapidly over his eyes. Faces he couldn't recognise accompanied by faded purple shadows flicker ominously. Mike rolled over and heaved as his insides churned then vomited into the sand. Mike held himself panting harshly between expulsions then fell onto his back again feeling dead. His poor mind felt tangled and incoherent, he couldn't make sense of anything. Patches of distorted memories assaulted his mind with scenes of nightmarish terrors. However all Mike could do is through up his hands as his head throb harder in pain.

Mike feebly pulled both hands up to hold his head as it ached but stopped in surprise noticing something off about his hands and arms. They weren't his. He shot up right in a confused panic as he tugged, pulled and prodded the hair covered hands that appeared to be attached to him. He then

Trailed his gaze downward at his clothes also noting is unfamiliarity. First white with black horizontal striped shirt then to his navy coloured trousers which were torn at the knees and then to his… his feet weren't feet at all but resembled something like an animal's paw. It was also covered in the strange tan coloured hair that covered his arms.

Shooting his hands up to his face Mike began to feel sick again. Breathing faster and faster as his hands pated over his face in disbelief hoping that what he felt wasn't real. Mikes hands coursed over what he had identified as an elongated nose and mouth that felt kind of like a dog's muzzle. This didn't stop his shock however. He pulled back his hands again only to find them covered in blood which only added to his already panicked state.

"What is going on? What is? Why is there hair along my arms? Why am I bleeding? My face? My FACE!? Why does everything feel so wrong?! Ah? Is that a tail?!" Mike rambled as he grabbed the back of his head where pain in his head was coming from then forming himself into a ball rocking backwards and forwards.

Somewhere along the beach not too far from where Mike was an unknown person stubbing in the sand. A purple figure of sort had seen Mike and was making its way towards him. He wore similar clothes to Mike except he had a plain white shirt which had been ripped open from the collar midway down the shirt. He also had torn light brown trousers on also coming up at the knees with strands of fabric hanging over his shins. He approached Mike rubbing a bruised on his shoulder.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Came a voice from beside Mike.

Mike's head snapped at the unexpected voice jumping in wide eye horror at the purple figure standing over him.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mike scream at the top of his lungs while flailing his hairy alien arms in an attempt to get away from the purple monster that had appeared at his side. Not even making it on his legs he fell and desperately tried to crawl away.

The purple thing jumped also at coiling in confusion at Mike's horror filled response but spared no time in descending onto Mike.

"HEY WAIT! It's just me Bonnie!"

"GET AWAY FORM ME YOU MONSTER!"

Bonnie grabbed Mike's arm as he feebly tried to escape. Mike's body was too weak and could barely even stand let alone run for his life but he knew he had to get away.

His mind was too hazy but there was vague recollection of the purple creature which only spelled painful death to Mike. He had to escape all cost.

"I'm not going to go through the pain again you damn monster!" He unexpectedly shouted as he struggled.

"Ca..ahh..calm down Mike what's with you?" said Bonnie as he tried to subdue Mike.

"AHHHHHHHHHUUHH! LET ME GO!"

Mike scrambled to get away but Bonnie grabbed his other arm too Mike responded by swinging everything had had at him: arms, legs and his own aching head. The flurry of weak and pathetic jabs and kicks had no effect on Bonnie except for a head-butt to face. Bonnie wasn't in the best of conditions either and his patience was up, pulling Mike close Bonnie through his hand back and with a loud SLAP he struck him across the face.

"What's wrong with you!? You stupid dog! We need to go find the others." Now bring his face close to his "Listen to me mongrel I'm not trying to hurt you but I will if you keep acting crazy! So what will it be?" Mike only stared in stunned bewilderment. Bonnie sighed loosening his grip on Mike letting him drop to the ground.

There was a short moment of silence and now that Bonnie could finally have a decent look at Mike all he saw only a lost and frightened individual. His eyes then examined the blood on his face as well as the wound on his head quickly concluding that this was this source of the dog's delirium.

"What happened to your head?" asked Bonnie

There came no response. Did he just call me a dog? Mike thought still stunned by the rabbit's words. The word 'dog' echoed in his head bringing a terrible sinking feeling inside him which made think of wires and crossbeams digging into him but he couldn't recall why.

"Hey, I said what happened to your head? Bonnie repeated the question snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I… I don't… remember"

"Wait so you don't remember how you got that bump on your head. Do you at least remember the storm last night?"

"no" Mike answered. Bonnie signed irritably and turned away from Mike to face the sea.

"A dog… You called me a dog why?"

Bonnie just turned to him with a glaring look. "Because that's what you are."

"B..B..But I'm not…a dog. I'm human. I..I was a security guard. A..aand you killed me…you and the other animatronics." Mike said shakenly.

"What? No you're a dog" Bonnie huffed dismissing his insane response.

Mike shook his head looking at the sand trying to convince himself of the contrary but seeing his hands, his tan coloured fur and tail he just couldn't argue so gave up choosing instead to rub his sore head. Bonnie turned to Mike again and began speaking:

"Well we're shipwrecked on this island and we need to look for the others that's if they survived. So tell me are you going keep acting to like a mad dog or am I going to have to drag you with me?"

Mike merely nodded in response.

Bonnie helped Mike up and hesitantly began to venture down the beach. Mike stayed silent still distrusting of the purple rabbit but at least he now had some information about his immediate situation. Howbeit none of it made any sense to him, he couldn't remember being on any ship nor being in a storm. His head ached as he tried to understand but only horror filled images flashed in his memory making him feel worse. They continued to walk along the beach taking notice of the various wooden pieces that littered the beach. This only gave more credit to the rabbit's story and Mike couldn't find any way to support his version of events.

They didn't have to go very far along the beach when a few people became visible and they approached them. There were three present that Mike could see and they looked familiar. Near the sea was a female yellow bird of some kind wondering up and down collecting bits of wood. She wore short dress with an outer corset and striped stockings. He remembered her name: 'Chica'. Closer to the trees there was a large imposing bear sitting on a small box under several palm trees wearing a black hat and jacket. Next to him stood a black and white dog wearing a ruined orange long coat.

Bonnie through Mike to the grown as they came before the bear and the other two came and joined them.

"Hello there you two, I see you survived our little predicament congratulations!" the bear cheered.

Mike lifted his head and when his eyes made contact with the bear's his eyes grew wild. It's Freddy! He immediately went hysterical as memories flashed and flicker scenes of torturous pain and the throbbing in his head grew. Bonnie grabbed Mike and put his hand over his mouth.

"What is wrong with him and why is he covered in blood?" Freddy questioned Bonnie.

"I don't know captain I think he hit his head real hard on something and he's been acting like this ever since I found him."

Freddy's brow furrowed and he rubbed the bridge of his muzzle that turned into a face palm.

"First the ship and now this…*sigh* Fine go wash him off him in the sea then tie him up till he comes to his senses."

Freddy had no patience left giving the situation they were in and he can't have a mad hound lowering his crew's moral. Mike was still very weak so Bonnie had no problems dragging him to shore and dunging his head in the water repeatedly till all the blood washed off. Bonnie then tied him up against a palm tree then went off to help Chica salvage more boxes and barrels.

To one side Mike was struggling against the rope but resigned to its gripping restraints. He looked at the others. The dog he didn't recognise but the other two and also Bonnie closely resembled the murderous animatronics from his memories but they weren't robotic they were organic and wore clothes too.

Later the dog in the orange coat came and fed Mike a crust of bread.

"Hello, how are you holding up?" the dog said in an oddly familiar voice.

"Not so good…" mike replied looking away towards the ocean.

"Well you made it that all that really counts right? I mean I'm sure the others are fine too." The dog said optimistically. Mike didn't respond.

"I can't think of anything worse than drowning." He said looking out at the wide open sea.

"I can" Mike said grimly "Wait a minute you sound familiar…you.. you're the phone guy!"

"ah…" the dog gave him a confused look "Sorry you must have me confused with someone else I'm

Paul Galle. You remember me don't you?" Said Paul awkwardly trying to be friendly.

"I do! you left messages for me on the office answering machine. You warned me about the animatronics... And If it weren't for you I would be…" Mike stopped short unsure of the last part.

"aw well I need… to be.. over there I'll speak to you later bye" Said Paul as he awkwardly walked to join Bonnie and Chica.

Great he though now they all think his crazy. Am I? I don't know what's going on and my head hearts so much. Maybe I did dream it all up but it can't be right be he remembered his whole life. Sure my recent memories were a little blurry and confusing but I definitely remembered being human. Then Mike heard some sounds coming from the woods and turned to look. He saw a red fox with an eye-patch wearing only a pair of ripped dark brown trousers run out from between the trees and address Freddy.

"Did you find them Foxy?"

"Nay captain, couldn't find a soul howbeit there be plenty of wreckage upon this side of the island"

"Then we'll have to look for them tomorrow for now go help the others"

"Will do Cap" Said foxy heading for some nearby debris then turned back to Freddy "I be see'en ye found two of our lads but why be that one all bound up?"

"The salty dog lost his mind we think he might have hit his head on and lost his memory or something. Hopefully he'll straighten out in the morning"

Foxy nodded and went off taking one last look at salt hound then shook his head.

By this time it was getting late and the sun was already on its way down. More wet supplies were stacked up close to the grassy patches near the trees. A Fire was also made and the five pirates sat around it occasionally shooting quick glances at Mike to check he was still there. It was getting cold and Mike's was still in a state of intense confusion but was at least a bit more calmed now. Chica got up and waked up to him.

"Hi there Mike, feeling better?" she said as she through a thick blanket over him.

"Not really no."

"What's the matter?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"I don't know what to believe or think. Everything I know and remember doesn't match up. My head hurts and I feel like I've been pulled apart and put back together."

"You just got hurt in the storm that's all. You'll feel better in the morning. Oh yeah drink this." She brought a bottle partly filled with a strong smelling liquid up to his face.

"What's this?"

"Rum" she smiled

Mike looked at her and then at the bottle. Then took a couple of swigs and coughed loudly. She chuckled and gave him one last swig then returned to the camp fire. For a brief moment he forgot about his long battle with his sanity. Letting out a sigh as he watched her go, perhaps he was just going crazy. Then at that very moment as he though his eye caught sight of something golden staring at him through the thick of the trees some distance away. Things flickered over his eyes more unrecognisable faces and purple things. The golden presence disappeared.

Around the campfire: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Paul looked at Mike convulsing and shaking his head violently then looked back at each other.

"Do you think he'll get his memory back?" Said Chica.

"I don't know we'll see how he fares in the morning." Answered Freddy.

"The mongrel better get better soon or he'll only cause trouble." Bonnie added.

"It be an awful tragedy for the salt hound but we can't abandon the lad his part of the crew is he not?" Foxy reasoned.

"Yeah sure but he's only been part of the crew for five days and besides you didn't hear the things he said when I first found him." Said Bonnie.

"What did he say?" Freddy asked curiously.

"I don't know exactly but He acted like I was some kind of monster trying to kill him." He responded.

"He said a few weird things to me too, when I spoke to he didn't know who I was but he said he recognised my voice. He called me by some weird name." Add Paul looking worried.

"What did he call you?" Chica

"I can't quite remember…I think he called me 'phone guy' but the strange thing is it sounded familiar." Paul replied.

"Oh please now this salt hound's going crazy! We should just get rid of that damn mongrel." Bonnie responded.

"Maybe he's just scared and confused; I mean what would you do if you woke up on a beach with no memory?" Retorted Chica.

There was a small pause.

"Tomorrow we see how he is then we make our plan" Said Freddy swigging from a bottle.

Eventually they all fell asleep even Mike.

**A/N: Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter I'd like to hear from you guys.**


	3. The Basement

Chapter 3 – The basement

Mike was struck by an instantaneous sense of being awake. He felt very wrong…again, more than he had been when he woke up on the beach. The sudden change of scene was very uncomfortable to him. He wasn't on the beach anymore nor was he tied up against the tree that he had fallen asleep under. He was now in a sizeable room. It was pitch black but despite this for some inexplicable reason he could see the other side of the room just fine. Now a familiar panic crept over him one he wished would stop leaching off his sanity.

He examined the large filthy room from where he sat. The walls looked to be almost a sickly green colour and had lines of dark mouldy black and brown watermarks which dripped downward from the many rusty pipes that decked the walls. The walls themselves were a mixture to damp bricks and cracked plaster with the occasional metal beam or shelving lining its dilapidated corners and sides. The room which appeared not to be square shaped but extended onwards from the far end and around a corner but to where was abstracted from Mike's view. Across the expanses of the room there were heaps of scrap metal of various heights and numerous robotic limbs strewn over the place so much so that the floor was covered completely. The robotic parts looked eerily like spare animatronic parts: Endoskeletons, heads, arms, legs and other machine parts that were littered all about the room most of which decrepit or broken.

This is seriously beginning to feel like some cruel joke that he'll never wake up from Mike though. How many more times will he be doomed to appear in these random places? Was he just blacking out or was he hallucinating or was he having night terrors? How much more will of this will his mind be able to take?

His body felt heavy and unresponsive as he tried to move. It felt larger and stiffer than he remembered which didn't make sense to him but just as his attention was focused, something shifted in the room.

Oh crap what's that? Who's out there? is what he would of said but nothing came out. A deep heavy feeling set over the room and the inside of his chest contracted. He sensed himself begin to hyperventilate be couldn't hear or feel it. ohhhh…this is messed up! please won't somebody please help me! Or just tell me what the hell's going on! But again no sound came out of his mouth and for a second he thought he heard some radio static.

Right as he began to question his inability to speak something moved again, this time closer. Now Mike was trying to back up or stand but remained immobile unable to even move. At that moment he wanted to scream so badly and would have done anything just to get out of this creepfest but couldn't. He was stuck here just like he was stuck on that beach but at least there he could move and speak.

Closer and closer the sound of metallic objects twanging and scraping against each other came. Then suddenly it stopped. There was complete silence.

Mikes eyes the only thing he could move, hysterically shot side to side scanning the room for the source of the noise but was only met with dead stillness. Mike's insides contracted and pulsated at the sense of imminent danger as he focused on his hearing. More silence which dragged on painfully followed on by even more silence.

CRASH!

Mikes eyes flicker black and white as a shadowy something pounced head first towards his face causing him limply tumbled over backwards into a huge pile of metal not being able to properly respond.

AHHHHH-HELLlllll! DAMN! He cried out but only a sharp burst of static came out. His insides felt like it had splattered out of his chest as. Something had sprung up in front of him but had stopped short of his face. Mike would have continued screaming in terror if he could but just laid there waiting for it all to be over. Nothing happened. He waited some more hoping that this creature wasn't waiting to scare him again. Sill nothing. To His frightening surprise he could now move but just barely. Waving his arms sluggishly like a tipped over tortoise he slowly positioned himself back upright.

Now Mike was nearly face to face with the creature that had snuck up on him. He flinched as looked hesitantly at it, and what he saw just creeped him out even more. The creature in front of him was a weird puppet suspended several inches above the floor. It had a large white face with empty black sockets with only two tiny illuminated pinprick dots for eyes. A purple stripe leading from the bottom of both eye sockets eerily resembled a stream of tears going down to the too wide of an open mouthed smile which looked more creepy than happy. Its body was long and slender being mostly black with two white buttons and its forearms were striped white and purple. It was also wearing a ragged cape like thing which hung down nearly touching the floor.

It was safe to say that Mike was more than unnerved at this point, he was absolutely petrified at the sight of this floating puppet. To add to the enormous terror it wasn't just looking at him the puppet was staring into his soul. Mike strangely felt a hypnotic felling come over him as his eyes were fixed on the creature's eyes unable to tear himself away.

It tilted its head as if to acknowledge him then stretched out its arms which strangely felt like it was welcoming him. For a moment it staid perfectly still, then it motioned Mike to get up.

Mike being scared to the point of hysteria was terrified but felt an odd sense of needing to comply with its command. However at the same time feeling that he was being influenced somehow by it. He sat there for a fearful moment then decided it would be best to do what it said not wanting to find out what it would do if he didn't.

Therefore Mike with great effort began pulling his heavy arms and legs slowly getting them to move. Then he pushed himself onto his feet all the while hearing the sound of scraping metal and machine noises with the disturbing sounds of meat being pierced and sliced. This made him feel sick also making him notice a very peculiar taste in his mouth and a constant feeling of too much saliva no matter how much he tried to clear it. He turned to the thing which now lowered its arm feeling almost as if the puppet was congratulated him for getting to his feet. He winced at that internally. Was this thing communicating with him?

It turned and waved for Mike to follow. So he began cautiously placing one heavy foot in front of other walking almost like a baby taking its first steps. He very slowly followed after the hovering puppet and passed into the darkness of the room.

Whilst walking, he felt very exposed and uncomfortable like being naked or having scores of eyes on him. Mike looked side to side glancing over to the heaps of scrap metal and robotic pieces then paused for a moment. Thinking he caught something moving. He turned to have a closer look but saw there were several animatronics scattered around most covered in dry blood particularly around the chest and eye sockets. He looked at all of their lifeless eyes. If he wasn't so scared and disorientated he might have mistaken the streaks of dry blood around the eyes for tears. But they were all still.

The black puppet stopped taking notice of Mike's curiosity. Mike looked down on himself and found a red liquid similarly to the others except his looked fresh. He ran his fingers over the red liquid to examine it and his blood stuck to his hands. He cringed inside and sensed himself hyperventilating again. Then turned and continued to follow the puppet, his eyes still fixed on his hand.

While walking he notice a decrepit animatronic head peer over the side of some scrap metal waving mechanically at him. Mike stared back in shock at the animatronic giving him a surprisingly happy salutation. As he walked by, he awkwardly returned a small wave then moved on.

Was that thing smiling at him? This is so messed up! I hope this nightmare ends soon. He thought.

Mike and the puppet continued to walk until they came to a place where a very dimly lit light-bulb hung from the ceiling which presented a metallic stair case leading upward. The black puppet slowly ascended up the stairs hovering just above each step. Mike eyed its tattered cape gently sway backward with the puppet's smooth movement, the stillness of it cased Mike's spine to tingle.

Mike then began to lift each heavy leg and step for step climb the stairs with each lift soliciting an unbearable cracking sound like bones were being splintered. He felt himself wincing with every step. Eventually after what felt like an eternity they both stopped by a large reinforced door which looked far too protected.

The puppet lifted its arm flying closer to it and the many clocks and bolts became supernaturally undone then the door creaked open. The creature looked back at mike and all Mike could do was stare back in fright. Then his body began to instinctively follow the puppet into the next room. It…It was the back room! He recognised it immediately as backroom of the Freddy Fazbear's pizza place where he had worked before….

Chills jolted down his back and his eyes began to flicker again. Before he knew it he was in the main hall looking at all the tables and chairs. It looked like it was set up for someone's birthday party. How he would have done anything to be there instead of here. He thought smiling carefree and ignorant of the murderous machines that only stood a few feet away. Mikes eyes shot to the stage, they weren't there! He then turned shifting his heavy head towards the pirate cove display and saw the curtains were open. Where are they?

The main hall looked the same as it always did but there was no Freddy, No Chica, no Bonnie and no Foxy. The puppet pointed towards a corridor and Mike felt it almost telling him to go down it.

Mike just wanted to run and hide somewhere far away from all this but couldn't even pull himself away from the puppets gaze. His feet by themselves began walking slowly picking up speed. The puppet stayed where it was suspend only following him with its head. Faster he went to the all too familiar security office which still vividly resonated in his mind.

Why can't I control my legs!? He tried shouting nervously but only radio static escaped his mouth.

Blundering through the doorway he saw a frightened man with a tablet staring wide eyed at him. The person sitting in the chair looked off. He was wearing a night guard's uniform but that wasn't the strange bit. The man in the swivel chair was completely purple from head to toe including his uniform. His face nothing more than a purple blank with no facial features only a slight impression eyes, a nose and a mouth.

Mike felt an unexpected rage built up like a bull seeing red. The hatred boiled up in him bubbling and throttling over to take control of him causing him to scream an unnatural gut wrenching scream. He wanted it dead. He wanted to kill it. There was not rational thought left in his mind the decision has already been made and already he was making it. Mike violently grabbed the helpless purple man by the neck then throwing him across the room with an audible snap as he tossed him followed by a thud as it slumped to the floor.

Mikes rage subsided almost instantaneously. He stared in shock at the horror he had caused. He edged closer to the lifeless body. He then caught his reflection off the now cracked tablet that lay to the side of him. He backed up at what he saw shaking wordlessly in disbelieve at what he saw. Taking a second glance, Mike saw a tan coloured, blood covered animatronic dog with blackened eyes and tiny glowing white dots where his pulps ought to be. Then in a panic ran his large hands over his face to confirm what he saw. He then shifted his eyes over to the purple dead man that he had killed and went over to turn the corpse over. As he did so he recoiled in horror at whose face he saw. It was his face!


End file.
